


incompetence

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demons, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Pregnancy, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, No Castiel/Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: Young demons try and knock Dean up with Cas'kid to sacrifice or something. They knock up the wrong brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a summary to a fic and came up with this idea. Don't know exactly where it'll go, but here's something!

Dean and Sam were plopped out on the couch, having decided to take a break and watch a movie. Dean grabbed a beer, and handed one to his brother and sighed.

  
“It's nice to not have to deal with shit every day, you know?” Sam smiled, swatting Dean's hand from where his brother tried to tickle him. He extended his leg to Jab Dean in the ass before they both laughed and settled. As the movie started, Sam opened his beer, and all of a sudden it was out of his hand.

  
“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean looked over at the angel who had just popped into the room.

  
“You can't drink, Sam.”

  
“Why the fuck not? We've been working almost two weeks straight. I just want to spend some time drinking with my brother before going and passing out.”

  
“You can't drink while you're pregnant.”

  
Dean sipped some beer just for the purpose of doing a spit take.

  
“I can't be pregnant, Cas. It's just not possible.”

  
“But you are, Sam.” Dean took a sip, intending on actually swallowing it this time. “You are pregnant with my child.” Dean spit his beer out again, paling before he hurried himself to get up and all but run from the room.

  
“I… I've gotta go…. Away.” Dean rushed out the doorway, and soon Cas and Sam heard a door somewhere slam.

  
“Cas, We've barely been alone in a room together. Let alone had sex. How would I be pregnant with your child?”

  
“Had neither of you noticed I've been gone a week? I wasn't just being an asshole as Dean calls me whenever I don't show up. Some demons captured me, trying to impregnate Dean with my child and use it to sacrifice. The demons were inexperienced in finding the souls they needed though, and used you instead of Dean. I killed them after they decided to release me, but the spell had been done. I spent a bit making sure they couldn't track me back to you guys if that was part of their plan before coming to make sure you were Okay.”

  
Sam stared at him before sighing a little shakily. “Why can't anything in our lives ever be normal?”

  
“I should probably find Dean and explain, right? I'd rather he didn't think we conceived this child naturally.”

  
Sam laughed a bit, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah, you should. And maybe you should try and actually tell him how you feel. I know that if I don't have to watch you two dance around each other anymore it'll be less stress on me.”

  
“I'm surprised you seem to be fine with this.”

  
“I'm not, but it's happened and I know when weird shit happens I just have to deal with it.” Sam sighed. “I'm going to go take a shower and try and sleep. We'll have to talk this over later, but I really don't feel like it right now.”

  
“OK. I'll go find Dean. Take care.” Cas disappeared, and Sam stood, taking care of the movie and closing the bags of chips before heading off to shower.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes to Dean's room. Sam showers. Sam and Cas reflect.

Cas took a breath before he knocked on Dean's door, opening it before Dean would tell him to go away. As he looked in the room, he saw the man was nowhere to be seen. Two of his bags were gone, and as Cas looked around the room he noticed Dean had packed some of the things he found important.

  
He knew he'd fucked up. Dean had left and now he wouldn't get to tell him the truth, wouldn't be able to tell him how he felt. Cas sat on Dean's bed. This must be how humans feel when they say their hearts break. Dean knew how to hide. If he wanted not to be found, he'd manage it. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Dean he loved him, wished that it had been Dean pregnant instead of Sam. And he knew Sam would be disappointed if they couldn't find Dean.

  
He laid down, and tried to call Dean first. He figured the man wouldn't pick up, but he needed to try. He'd leave a message either way. He listened to the phone ring, wishing that this hadn't happened. Soon the phone went to voicemail, and he left a message.

  
“Dean, please talk to me. Sam and I were never together, please let me explain.” He paused, thinking of what to say next. “Please, Dean. Please hear me out.”

  
Hanging up, Cas debated what to do next. Sam wasn't far enough along yet to be affected at all, being only a few days in. He needed to talk to Sam and tell him Dean had left.

  
\--

  
Sam looked in the mirror at himself. He had a towel in his hair, and he was naked, but it was him. He found it hard to believe that there was a person inside of him, even if it wasn't really one yet. Logically he knew that this was going to be complicated to deal with, he was pregnant with a half angel baby of the angel his brother was in love with. But he couldn't help but be excited.

  
He gave up hope of normal after Jess died. He gave up hope of marriage and kids, of him and hopefully Dean escaping hunting then. But maybe, just maybe this could be the key. Their lives would never be normal, but maybe he could convince Dean and Cas to settle down, the three of them raising this child and maybe one day he'd meet someone.

  
He finished drying off before tossing on a pair of sweatpants. He planned to go straight to bed, but as he walked out, Cas stood waiting.

  
“Dean's gone.”


	3. Motels again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on where Dean is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, chapters are short. Easier for me to write, though.

Dean buried his face into the bed. He had just gotten to this place after driving for a few hours. He hadn't planned on leaving, he'd just done it on autopilot. What was he supposed to do? The two most important people in his life were together, and he felt like he should feel happy for them. But he felt like he had been betrayed. He had stopped hiding his feelings for Cas a while ago, and knew his brother could see that.

  
So why did he sleep with the angel, and why wouldn't he tell him? He decided he wasn't going to hide, but he wasn't going back. He couldn't watch them together, couldn't see the child that they had made.

  
He stood up, deciding to organize his stuff for lack of things to do, but as he picked up his phone he realized it was dead. Plugging it in, he decided to turn on the tv for background noise.

  
\--

  
Soon, he decided to turn on his phone and go get food. For once, he decided he just wanted take out. He grabbed his wallet and keys, and looked at his phone to look up a place. He saw he had a voicemail, but decided to put off looking even though he suspected that they hadn't even noticed he was gone.

  
He found a place, and turned on the directions deciding he didn't trust himself with them without someone's help right now. After driving a bit, he parked and went in to order. He waited in the car for it to be ready, and decided to say fuck it and listen to the voicemail.

  
He saw it came from Cas, and was surprised by that. Listening to it, he was just confused. How did Cas expect him to believe that? Was Sam supposed to be the new virgin Mary or something? He decided he'd deal with it in the morning, grabbed his food and went back to the motel.


	4. Running out of titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter. I don't know what to say, lol. A little filler-y.

Cas sighed, bringing the food inside. Sam had asked if he could bring him some food while he thought of what to do about Dean leaving. He set the bag in front of Sam, who was sitting looking down at his phone. He found himself wondering how things were going to be these next few months, with Sam pregnant and Dean either being gone or them trying to start a relationship. 

 

He was going to need to start actually listening for Sam's prayers more along with Dean's. He had started tuning out most of them recently, deciding that he needed to focus on those he cares about. There were angels that could help other people. He just wanted to be with Dean. He was in love with Dean. 

 

He loved Dean. That was the takeaway. He needed to fight for Dean to let him in, let him have a chance. He couldn't keep sitting around and wanting, but never acting. He had to tell Dean he loved him, that he wanted a relationship and wanted to be with him forever. 

 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd go find Dean, see if he'd come back for him. Maybe they could have their own child someday. They could find a nice place to live, maybe a duplex that Sam could live with them but separately. He wasn't going to lie, he didn't really expect to be like a parent to Sam and his Child, more like an uncle. He'd do what was needed, though. 

 

Sam sent Dean a text, asking him to please talk to them. He wished that things were easier, that they didn't always have to deal with shit like this. He hoped his brother hadn't decided to cut them out, but he wouldn't really blame him knowing what Dean thinks right now. 

 

“You know, sometimes I wish we had always had a normal life. That we didn't have to fight to leave this when we want. And then I think, I've never seen Dean as happy ever as he is around you.” Sam sighed, looking up at Castiel briefly before going back to adjusting his food. “sometimes I wonder if you two still would've found each other if he hadn't been hunting.”

 

Cas looked thoughtful for a bit. “I think that I still would've felt drawn to Dean. I'd like to think we'd meet differently, but I've felt a pull to Dean since his soul came into existence. I'd hope to have found him no matter the situation.”

 

Sam smiled. “I think things will turn out OK. I've seen how much you two love each other, it's just taken you both too long to get off your asses and admit it to each other.”

 

Cas nodded. “We have taken too long. You should go rest, I'll wake you if I hear from Dean.”

 

Sam stood, stretching before heading off to his room, waving as he left sight. 

 

Cas grabbed Sam's laptop and decided he needed to learn to bake a pie. 


	5. What you've been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk.

Dean sighed, looking at his phone. He had woken up, grabbed something to eat quickly, and now he was debating whether he should call Cas or just send a text. He figured Cas would come to him either way, so he finally decided to just text him. 

-should we talk? I know you can find me if you want to.-

Seconds after he sent the text he heard Cas fly in. He looked relieved but also afraid. The angel seemed to debate for a bit before sitting himself down in one of the chairs in the room. He looked at Dean, unsure how to start. 

“Dean… The last time before you left that I was alone in a room with Sam was around a year ago. Sam's about a week pregnant. We have never slept together, barely had a conversation alone that wasn't about you.”

“Than how did you get my brother pregnant?” Dean looked like he had a hard time believing him.   
“I was taken last week. There were some young Demons who had been forgotten, and had decided to try and bring back some higher ups. They wanted to impregnate you with my child so they could sacrifice it.”

Dean looked at him, a bit in shock. “Than how is Sam the one who's pregnant?”

“When you need to… interfere with a human who you don't have near, not only does it take more energy, but it's like you're looking at threads. There are so many to try and focus on for most things, but if you have met the human the thread becomes brighter. They looked into my connections and grabbed the first brightest thread they could, missing that yours was brighter than any other of mine. They impregnated Sam.”

“How do you know they got Sam instead? And what happened with them, how are you here?”

“I could feel the connections, see what they were poking around at. And as I said, they were young. They were naive enough to let me go soon after the spell happened, probably planning on following me. I killed them, and flew for a few days to make sure they hadn't planned on that to make sure anything lost track.”

Dean looked at him for a bit, then looked down as he took it all in. His brother was going to give birth to the man he was in love with's child. He still felt weirded out by it. But he knew he couldn't really blame either of them for what had happened. 

Cas decided he needed to speak. “Dean. I must tell you something. I've kept it inside for too long, and I need you to know.” He grabbed Dean's hands. “I love you, Dean Winchester. I love you, and at first I didn't understand those feelings but you helped me know. I felt broken when I saw you had left, and I knew that if you let me see you again I needed to tell you.”

Dean looked into his eyes before moving up to kiss him. They wrapped their arms around each other, neither wanting to let go. They kissed until Dean had to breathe, and stayed there in each other's arms for hours. They didn't move until Dean started getting hungry. 

“Should we go back? I have a surprise for you.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “A surprise? What did you do?”

“I needed a distraction last night. So I taught myself to make you pies. There's three at the bunker.”

Dean kissed him again.


	6. Shared walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler, tbh.

Dean leaned into Cas, the two had barely been apart since they kissed. Sam had been very happy for them when they told him. Dean had hugged him, and Sam knew that that was the most gushy Dean would allow himself to show at this point. 

They had ordered a pizza, and were watching the movie they had been trying to watch when Cas had come back. They still needed to plan how they wanted to handle having a kid like this, but they had plenty of time, and right now Dean wanted to focus on the relationship that was starting. 

“Man, you two are just so cute together. I always knew you two would make a great couple, but at this point I wasn't sure if you'd ever get off your asses and do it.” Sam laughed from where he was lounging a bit awkwardly in a chair. 

Dean stuck his tongue out, not bothering to try and argue because he agreed. “It's gonna be so weird to see you pregnant. Not only in general, but I've know you your whole life, so. It can be hard to seperate the little boy who told me he wanted to Marry Fred from Scooby Doo from who you are today.”

“Hey, we all know Fred was hot. But yeah, it'll be a little weird. It's not like I'm the one who got off to the idea of being pregnant.” Dean glared, to which Sam said, “Hey, for the majority of my life we've shared a room. Of course I heard at some points what you moaned out.”

Dean threw a pillow at him which Sam caught. It was always weird to Dean how well he could catch that even while awkwardly having his legs hanging off the side of the chair and an arm rest digging into his back. 

“I've sometimes wondered if you grew your hair out to look like Shaggy. You really liked that show, didn't help that it was some of the easiest tapes we could get a hold of.”

“You caught me. At first it wasn't, but when I experimented with Drugs in college it was my first thought. Didn't really last long, Jess had a bad reaction our third time, and we both decided to quit. That was actually when we became official, you know?”

Dean smiled a bit. “Nah, you haven't really opened about that much, kid. I don't think you ever even mentioned her major.”

“She was studying to be a firefighter. Her mother had been one and she had really loved watching them. Our mothers were the reason we started to become friends. Her mother died in a fire while trying to rescue a child.”

Cas nodded. “I had looked into Jessica's line after her death. Bayley Moore had just been divorced from her wife, and moved to live with her brothers family in Kansas. If she hadn't died she would've been there to put out the fire at your guy's home. Her ex wife stayed in California to raise Jess.”

“Oh fuck, that's crazy. I have to wonder what would have happened if she had survived.” Dean was looking up at Cas as he spoke, then he couldn't resist but kiss the angel. Sam rolled his eyes, moving to grab another slice of pizza. 

“So, how close are you two? Kiss close, or you should both be sleeping in Cas’ room so we don't share a wall close?”

Cas blinked, and Dean burst out laughing. “I don't understand why we would be close enough to need to not share a wall with you?”

“Babe, he's asking if we're having sex yet. Which no, we haven't yet, it's been two days. Though duly noted. I'll make sure to push my bed over to the wall.”

Sam made a noise of disgust and Dean stuck his tongue out. Cas being Cas, just looked confused between the two brothers. “Why would it matter if we've had sex yet? And why would the bed being against a wall matter?” 

The brothers just continued laughing.


	7. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three talk. +Baby room cleaning.

It was now two months in and Sam felt pregnant. He wasn't showing yet, but he felt bloated and he could tell there was something inside him. He nipples felt sensitive, and he was starting to feel nauseous. He had decided Early on not to hide how he felt from Dean so his brother would know what to expect when he and Cas inevitably have their own kid. 

Dean and Cas were still all over each other, but the were trying to pace themselves. They still hadn't had sex, but they were sharing a bed now, and had even gone on dates every week. They had also been clearing out a room next to Sam's for a nursery. They were mostly at this point focusing on cleaning, but when they finished with that they planned on priming the walls. They'd leave it to Sam to pick paint colors and furniture later on. 

They were in cleaning, Dean wearing some old clothes that were falling apart anyways, and Cas wearing an outfit Dean had picked him up from the thrift store, telling him he wouldn't want to get his coat dusty and covered in paint. The angel was currently pretty much hovering, cleaning the top shelves of a bookcase off. He had been moaning every once in a while that his wings were getting dusty, but he wouldn't let Dean grab a ladder, saying it will be annoying to clean his feathers but it's still safer for any of them. 

Dean was sitting on the floor, sorting through some old books into boxes by which rooms they needed to go in. Sam was out getting stuff to make dinner, so they had a while to do some of the bigger cleaning. Dean had his usual playlist on, and would sometimes leave the room to empty the boxes, While Cas mostly delivered the old items to another room to be stored. They would be finished within a day or two, most of the shelves empty and after that just needing to carry them and the old bed out the room. 

Dean heard Cas land next to him, holding out a glass of water. “You should drink. Don't want you to become dehydrated.”

Dean took it, smiling. “Thanks, Cas. You done up there?”

“Yes, I also wiped it down with those wet towels you told me to use. They smell bad, but Clorox made good cleaning products.”

Dean laughed, nodding. “So we've got this shelve I'm finishing right now, and then we'll be onto moving out everything.”

Cas picked up one of the boxes as Dean placed the book that filled it in. “This one goes to the library, right?”

Dean nodded. “Yep. Just set the books on the table, we can have Sam help us sort them later. You know how much he hates when people put the books in the wrong place.”

Cas left, bringing the empty box back, before sitting beside Dean and starting to help. Every once in a while they'd kiss, just enjoying each other's presence. They worked until the heard Sam come inside, having just a few books left but needing a break. Dean's legs were asleep, and Cas wanted to help Sam with the heavy bags. 

They got into the kitchen, greeting Sam before he set down the bags he had and went out with Cas to grab more. Dean started to put away what was inside, putting the prenatal vitamins on the counter so Sam could put them where he wanted. He grabbed a can of pop, having promised Sam he'd join him in not drinking. 

Sam and Cas soon brought the rest of the bags and the three put them away, before the three plopped down on the couch. Cas sat down, and Dean laid his head across his lap. 

“So, we haven't really talked about how we want to handle this kid. Do you feel like you want to be a parent to them, or more of an uncle? I know I'll have you guys to help either way, but It'd be nice to know if I should be planning rules for them myself or talking to you for ideas.”

Cas looked up from staring in Dean's eyes. “It doesn't make a huge difference to me if they think of me as a father or an uncle. I suspect that being in a relationship with Dean will make it easier for them to think of me as an uncle, but I'm also unsure if it's wise to not tell them that I'm the other parent.”

Sam nods. “I wouldn't want to lie to them, either. But it is important to know how we should expect rules to work. It's always important to make sure the kids have consistent rules.”

“I don't mind taking care of them through your rules. As long as you don't disallow Dean and I from gifting them sometimes.”

“As long as you listen to context. Like, don't get them the toy I told them they can't have right after the fit.”

“Agreed. I'll also make sure Dean doesn't feed them too much pie. Or on the other end, not share.”

“Hey, I'd never not share with a kid. Plus, if they got either of your eyes I'm gonna melt. Cas’ll need to learn to resist. Because while I can resist you now, it took me until you were like ten.”

Sam laughed, and Cas smiled fondly. “Things are a little weird, but it'll turn out fine. We'll figure it out.”

“Of course we will. We always do, don't we?”


End file.
